Crimson Fate
by InfiKiss
Summary: Collab InfiKiss & Yuna Seijuurou. Selama ini Akashi selalu menunggu hari dimana ia bertemu lagi dengan Tetusya. Seratus tahun berlalu begitu saja sampai hari itu kini tiba. Ketika aroma yang sama menguar di udara. Ketika Akashi menemukannya dengan tubuh penuh luka. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Tetsuya yang sekarang sedikit berbeda. AU/Romance-Fantasy/AkaKuro. Chapter 1 UPDATE!
1. Prologue

**Crimson Fate**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Fantasy-Romance**

**.**

**Presented by**

**InfiKiss & Yuna Seijuurou**

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

**.**

**.**

_~Karena aku hidup dengan memegang tekad yang kuat._

_Apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti akan terus bertahan...~_

_._

Sepasang kaki dan tangan yang digunakan untuk berlari itu tampak mulai letih. Keringat membasahi kening dan wajah pemuda berambut merah yang kini berlari sekuat tenaga menerobos hutan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan beberapa kali ia tersaruk ke semak belukar.

Bagaimana tidak, tubuhnya penuh luka. Darah merembes dari dadanya yang terbuka begitu saja. Sedangkan celana hakama hitam yang ia kenakan robek di sana-sini. Dengan hiasan beberapa bekas cakaran di kakinya. Jika ia manusia, pastilah ia tak akan mampu berlari lagi sekarang.

Beruntung pada nasib bahwa dia bukanlah manusia. Paling tidak, _bukan_ sepenuhnya manusia.

Untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda berkulit pucat itu tersaruk ketika ia menuruni tebing batu yang curam. Tubuhnya berguling menghantam bebatuan yang runcing. Sesekali tangannya menggapai, berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk bertahan. Kemudian selama beberapa saat ia berhenti berguling ketika meraih sebuah batu sebagai pegangan. Namun sayang, batu itu patah dan tubuhnya kembali berguling.

Dia akan mati...

Ah, tapi jika ia mati sekarang mungkin tak apa-apa.

Tapi tunggu!

Mendadak sepasang mata merah-emas itu terbuka lebar. Masih dalam kondisi berguling, ia kembali menggerakkan tangan untuk menahan tubuhnya. Permukaan tangan itu bergesekan cukup keras di bebatuan. Sakit. Perih. Darah mengalir. Namun beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya ia berhenti berguling ketika cakar-cakar di tangannya menancap kuat di bebatuan. Sampai membuatnya berhenti berguling sebelum menghantam tanah.

Ia selamat.

Bisa dirasakan angin berhembus pelan menerpa kulit punggungnya yang menggigil. Gigi runcingnya bergertakan. Maniknya menatap liar lurus ke tebing di depannya.

"Kalian akan mati... Aku bersumpah, kalian semua akan mati..." Ia mendesis, namun desisan itu terbang begitu saja bersama angin.

Pemuda itu menatap ke bawah. Permukaan tanah mungkin sekitar lima meter lagi. Dilepaskan cakarnya dari batu saat ia sudah yakin dengan posisinya untuk melompat. Lalu ia melayang ke bawah dan mendarat dengan susah payah di tanah. Kakinya yang sakit berusaha menopang berat tubuhnya. Dicengkramnya erat tangan yang ia gunakan sebagai penahan di tebing tadi.

Tak bisa dimaafkan... Orang yang membuatnya terluka parah seperti ini sungguh tak bisa dimaafkan.

Pasti akan mati. Orang itu... Mereka semua...

"Akan kubunuh...kalian semuanya..."

_._

_~Di dunia yang begitu luas ini, pada akhirnya kita bisa bertemu satu sama lain._

_Kita yang memiliki takdir yang sama._

_Meski kenyataannya kita hidup di dunia yang berbeda...~_

_._

Panas...

Hawa panas dari kobaran api yang membakar habis sebuah rumah besar bahkan terpancar sampai permukaan kulit seorang pemuda yang kini sudah berjarak dua puluh meter dari rumah itu. Beberapa orang desa tampak panik. Jeritan disana-sini terdengar, entah jeritan orang yang hangus dilalap api atau hanya jeritan panik warga desa yang berusaha memadamkan api.

Sang pemuda berambut biru yang berjalan semakin jauh itu sama sekali tak peduli. Sama sekali tak menoleh. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tali obi warna putih, sedangkan yukata merah yang ia kenakan terbuka, membiarkan dada dan kakinya terekspos bebas. Bagian yukata di bagian lengan kanannya robek sampai pundak, menunjukkan sisa-sisa kain terbakar dan memperlihatkan lengannya yang merah dan melepuh seperti terkena luka bakar. Ada beberapa luka lain di kulit pucatnya, nampak seperti bekas cambukan yang masih membiru atau bekas sayatan pisau.

Wajahnya datar, namun menakutkan. Terkesan dingin. Sepasang manik sebiru langit itu begitu tenang, seakan siapapun yang menatapnya bisa tenggelam di lautan tanpa batas dan tak akan pernah bisa kembali ke permukaan.

Jelas kebencian terpancar disana. Berpadu dengan luka. Ditambah rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Sekali, ia menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk mengecek sudah sejauh apa ia berjalan dari rumah itu. Api merah masih bekobar. Membuatnya berpadu begitu indah di lukisan malam yang gelap. Dan pemuda itu tersenyum puas dengan apa yang ia lihat kini.

Sungguh pemandangan kehancuran yang begitu indah dan memabukkan.

Membakar rumah itu dan seluruh penghuni brengsek di dalamnya merupakan hal terbaik yang ia lakukan. Jadi sedikitpun tak ada penyesalan di hatinya. Bahkan jika kelak ia tahu bahwa semua penghuni brengsek tempat pelacuran itu akhirnya mati dilahap api.

Pemuda itu tak menyesal sama sekali.

Sama sekali.

Hingga akhirnya suara semak yang bergemerisik merusak perhatiannya. Sepasang obsidian biru muda itu mengarah ke tempat dimana suara tadi terdengar. Tepatnya di rerimbunan rumput tinggi di samping pohon Sakura tua yang belum bermekaran.

Keningnya mengkerut. Perlahan ia kembali melingkarkan obi di pinggang kecilnya, mengikat tali itu sekenanya agar tubuhnya terlindungi dari angin malam. Lalu langkah kakinya tertuju ke tempat tadi. Semakin dekat, kerutan di keningnya semakin bertambah karena ia mendengar suara nafas seseorang yang tak beraturan dari sana.

"Siapa disana?" Suara itu terdengar pelan dan waspada.

Tak ada jawaban.

Satu langkah lagi ia akan sampai, saat itulah ia mencium bau anyir darah yang khas. Tapi berbeda dengan bau darah manusia yang ia tahu, bau kali ini seakan menyimpan rasa manis yang aneh. Rasa manis yang asing. Baunya anyir tapi terkesan menggoda, membuat pemuda tadi mendadak membayangkan nektar manis dari setangkai bunga semerah darah.

_Aneh..._

Segera kedua tangan itu menyibakkan rumput tadi. Saat itulah matanya melebar kaget saat sepasang manik _crimson-gold_ itu menatapnya liar. Sepasang iris dwi-warna itu bersinar terkena terpaan sinar bulan. Sungguh bola mata yang begitu indah dan mempesona. Ditambah lagi dengan rambut merah yang berantakan. Meski tubuhnya penuh luka dan darah, tapi masih memancarkan kesan betapa kuatnya dia.

Dia hanya seorang pemuda biasa...

Ah...tidak. Sekali lihat kau bisa tahu kalau dia bukan pemuda biasa.

"Kau..." Suaranya terdengar pelan dan mengancam. Dengan nafas yang terputus-putus dan kondisi tubuh yang sekarat dia bisa saja menyerang jika pemuda berambut biru dihadapannya melakukan gerakan yang mencurigakan. "Kau manusia..."

DEG.

Pemuda berambut biru itu sadar ada yang aneh dalam tubuh pemuda itu. Ia bisa merasakannya. Sesuatu dalam diri sang rambut biru bisa mengetahui yang mana manusia dan yang mana yang bukan. Dan ia tahu pemuda di hadapannya bukanlah manusia sepertinya. Mungkin dia manusia, tapi tak seluruh tubuhnya adalah manusia.

Manusia setengah Youkai(1)... Itulah sebabnya aroma darah yang tadi ia cium tampak begitu aneh dan berbeda dari darah biasanya. Pemuda itu memiliki perpaduan darah yang menarik.

"Kau terluka..." Bisiknya untuk sekedar memastikan.

Sepasang manik biru itu kini tenggelam dalam suatu dunia yang aneh. Dunia dimana ia bisa melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah itu dengan sosok yang berbeda. Seperti beberapa potongan ingatan si rambut merah yang kini memaksa masuk ke memori otaknya.

Masa lalunya...

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, si pemuda berambut biru mengulurkan satu tangan ke arah pemuda berambut merah. Tentu ia terkejut dan memandangi tangan itu keheranan. Tapi sedetik berikutnya rasa heran dan khawatir itu lenyap saat seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah pemuda asing itu.

Entah kekuatan apa yang merasuki si rambut merah begitu saja. Senyum itu bagai sihir yang menggerakkan satu tangannya untuk meraih tangan yang terulur itu. Sihir kecil yang membuatnya merasa langsung terperangkap di balik sosok rapuh dengan yukata merah dihadapannya. Bagai kekuatan magis yang membuatnya terjerat di bola mata dan rambut yang begitu mirip dengan warna langit.

Dan hari itulah hari dimana akhirnya ia bersumpah akan melakukan apapun demi melindungi sosok yang begitu indah dimatanya kini. Sosok yang akan mengubah puluhan tahun hidupnya menjadi sebuah penantian yang panjang. Sosok yang mengenalkannya akan cinta dan hidup yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Bahkan sesosok yang kelak akan menjadi alasannya untuk terus hidup demi menemukan orang itu kembali di masa yang akan datang.

.

_~Aku...pasti akan datang untuk menjemputmu._

_Tak peduli berapa ratus tahun berlalu sejak hari dimana aku kehilangan dirimu untuk selamanya. Aku akan menunggumu. Menunggu hari kau kembali ke sisiku._

_Karena kau mengajarkanku segalanya._

_Tentang hidup. Tentang cinta. Tentang kebahagiaan dan perjuangan._

_Dan aku telah bersumpah atas nama Dewa...bahwa akan kuabdikan seumur hidupku untuk melindungimu._

_Selamanya...~_

_._

**End of Prologue**

* * *

(1)Youkai : Siluman**  
**

* * *

A/N :

Holaa, minna-chin ^^

Seperti yang tertulis di summary dan di atas itu, ini merupakan **COLLABORATION FIC PROJECT **dari saya dan **Yuna Seijuurou **^^

Sebisanya fic ini nggak akan mempengaruhi fic personal kami, kok. Jadi akan diapdet tergantung kesiapan kami mengenai chapter berikutnya. hhehe

Sou~

How this prologue? Minna-chin review onegai? :3

.

Sign,

InfiKiss & Yuna


	2. Chapter 1

Ini adalah pagi hari yang sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Dimana matahari bersinar terik mengingat ini musim panas, burung-burung yang berkicau riang dibalik jendela, sinar hangat yang menerobos tirai putih kamar dan suara nyaring jam weker yang mengganggu. Semua sungguh sama, monoton dan membosankan. Namun sang pemilik kamar tak ada di dalam kamar itu, seakan sang weker kecil merah itu berbunyi untuk keheningan semata.

Sampai sebuah pintu lain terbuka. Jelasnya itu pintu kamar mandi. Seorang pemuda yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam dengan handuk kecil yang disampirkan melindungi punggung melangkah keluar. Segera dihampirinya weker yang terus berbunyi meminta perhatian dan mematikannya dengan sekali tekanan di atas jam itu.

Sepasang iris merah-emas itu melirik dingin ke arah jendela kamar.

_Ah, satu lagi hari yang membosankan._

Selesai dengan ritual paginya, pemuda itu langsung melemparkan handuk ke tepi tempat tidur. Meraih kemeja putih dan mengenakannya. Kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar yang penuh dengan aroma segar _mint_ yang memabukkan.

.

.

_Ada hari dimana kulalui tanpa dirimu._

_Itu adalah saat ketika kau pergi meninggalkanku._

_Ada hari dimana aku tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan begitu baik hanya karena aku selalu mengingatmu. Memikirkanmu. Membayangkan bahwa di belahan dunia yang lain kau tengah menungguku untuk datang menjemputmu._

_Dan saat itu adalah sekarang. Hari ini. Kemarin. Esok._

_Saat itu adalah hari dimana aku masih bernafas untuk bisa menemukanmu._

_Kami-sama..._

_Berikanlah aku petunjuk untuk menemukannya._

_Melalui cahaya, melalui angin, melalui bau..._

_Apapun yang bisa membuatku menemukannya_

_Dan meraihnya kembali ke dalam pelukanku..._

.

.

**Crimson Fate**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Presented by InfiKiss & Yuna Seijuurou**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Fate**

**.**

"Pagi, Akashi."

"Pagi."

Suara Midorima Shintarou selalu menjadi sapaan pertama yang Akashi Seijuurou dengar setiap pagi. Ketika Akashi berjalan keluar dari kamar dan masuk ke dapur di apartemen tempatnya tinggal, Midorima sudah ada disana dengan segelas kopi dan setangkup roti panggang. Tak ada bagian untuk Akashi, biasanya Midorima hanya membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sambil mengancingi kemejanya, Akashi mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari seseorang. Midorima yang paham gelagatnya hanya mendengus, membenahi posisi kacamata yang agak melorot ke bawah dan menarik koran di atas meja.

"Jika kau mencari si bodoh itu, dia di ruang tengah-_nanodayo_." Sahut Midorima sambil menyeruput kopi. Ekor matanya melirik Akashi yang kini berdiri di depan lemari es, menuang air mineral ke gelas dan meneguknya.

"Masih belum bangun, huh?"

"Kau tahu, membangunkan dia itu ibarat membangunkan beruang yang tengah hibernasi."

Perumpamaan pria berambut hijau itu membuat Akashi berdecak lucu sendiri. Akashi mengangkat bahu, mengambil gelas yang terisi air setengah dan langsung berjalan keluar dapur. Sedang Midorima memilih membaca kembali koran paginya karena ia tahu sesuatu akan segera terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Ah, Akashi. Kuingatkan, gelas adalah _lucky item_-mu hari ini." Seru Midorima dari dapur.

Di ruang tengah, Akashi menaikkan satu alis ketika mendapati pemandangan yang sungguh ironis. Ruangan luas dimana hanya ada satu sofa panjang berwarna pastel dan satu set _home theater_ yang masih menyala itu berantakan. Selimut tebal tergeletak di lantai, beberapa kaleng _coke_ yang sudah habis, juga setumpukan kaset DVD olahraga dan _action movie_ berserakan dimana-mana. Sedangkan seorang pemuda berkulit gelap tengah asyik mendengkur di atas sofa, dengan satu kaki disandarkan di bantalan sofa dan satu kaki lainnya menggelantung di pinggir.

_Orang ini... Benar-benar, deh._

"Daiki," Suara Akashi pelan dan mengancam. Namun pemuda yang dipanggil itu tak merespon dan hanya mengecap pelan sambil menggaruk perut datar di balik kaos lengan buntung warna cokelatnya.

Satu siku-siku muncul di kening Akashi. Kesal.

Tanpa membuang waktu, ia bergerak mendekati sofa dan memposisikan tangan yang memegang gelas keatas wajah pemuda itu. Gelas itu condong ke bawah sehingga air di dalamnya bergerak turun dan...

"HUAH!" Pemuda itu menjerit syok, membuat Midorima yang masih di dapur bisa mendengarnya dan hanya melirik malas ke pintu masuk dapur.

Aomine Daiki, pemuda dengan obsidian dan rambut berwarna safir gelap itu gelagapan. Kedua tangannya menggapai liar, menyingkirkan air yang masih mengalir di wajahnya dan berguling, membuat tubuh besarnya berdebum keras di lantai.

"AKASHI!"

"Bangun."

Sambil menahan nafas, Aomine mengumpat. "Lain kali kau seharusnya bisa membangunkanku dengan lebih lembut. Menepukku, kek. Apalah itu. Jika tidak menendang, melemparku dengan benda mengerikan, atau langsung menyiram. Kau ini benar-benar _Youkai_ menyebalkan."

"Huh?" Akashi hanya mendengus tak peduli sambil melemparkan gelas di tangannya ke wajah Aomine. Jelas saja gelas itu langsung ditangkap dengan sigap oleh si kulit gelap yang memutar bola matanya.

"Kita akan berangkat ke _cafe_ satu jam lagi." Akashi melanjutkan.

"Ooi, bukannya ini masih awal musim panas? Tak bisakah _cafe_-mu libur sehari saja, _Ou-sama_ (raja)?"

Lirikan Akashi langsung berubah menusuk tepat ke arah Aomine saat panggilan itu keluar. "Daiki, kuingatkan padamu untuk tak lagi memanggilku begitu." Desisnya kesal. Satu tangan Akashi sudah bergerak-gerak, berniat mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melempari Aomine.

Seringai muncul di wajah Aomine. "Sekali _Ou-sama_, kau akan tetap menjadi _Ou-sama_. Meski—" Kalimat Aomine terputus saat sesuatu yang tak kasat mata melintas begitu cepat di samping wajahnya. Aomine sempat menghindar dengan bergerak ke samping dan saat itulah pipinya tersayat sesuatu, membuat darah segar mengalir dari lukanya.

Jika Aomine telat menghindar mungkin wajahnya...

"Aku sengaja meleset, Daiki. Lain kali kupastikan kepalamu terpisah dari lehermu." Balas Akashi acuh sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang tengah, meninggalkan Aomine dengan alis terangkat. Sedetik berikutnya Aomine terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Dasar _yandere_..."

~OoOoO~

_Scarlet cafe_.

Merupakan sebuah cafe yang terletak di wilayah Shibuya yang hampir selalu ramai setiap hari. Sebuah bangunan tunggal bergaya _Victorian_ itu tampak cantik dengan cat perpaduan merah muda dan krem. Daftar menu yang ditulis dengan kapur warna-warni diletakkan di depan pintu kaca untuk masuk. Dari luar, kita bisa melihat seisi _cafe_ melalui jendela lebar. Ruangan tersebut tampak luas dengan beberapa kursi dan meja yang diletakkan tak beraturan namun sesuai perhitungan yang matang membuat cafe itu tampak mengagumkan. Ditambah hiasan-hiasan bunga dan lampion kertas yang diletakkan disana. Siapapun yang masuk ke dalamnya mungkin akan betah berlama-lama disana.

Satu hal yang membuat pengunjung yang kebanyakan para wanita akan betah berlama-lama disana. Satu, pelayan-pelayannya yang terhitung _good looking_, ditambah pemilik _cafe_ yang juga sangat tampan. Kedua, menu yang bisa dikatakan berkelas dan buatan koki ternama dengan harga yang terbilang lumayan mahal.

Tentu saja, _cafe_ itu 'kan milik Akashi Seijuurou.

Hari ini merupakan hari pertama libur musim panas dimulai. Sejak siang sudah banyak sekumpulan remaja atau wanita dewasa yang keluar-masuk _cafe_. Hari ini pun Akashi ikut turun tangan memberikan pelayanan. Mengulas senyum penjual ke segala arah demi memuaskan para pelanggan mereka, meski sesungguhnya dalam hati Akashi merutukki pekerjaan itu. Akashi bukan orang yang suka mengumbar senyum. Baginya, hanya ada satu orang yang pantas ia berikan senyumnya.

_Hanya satu._

"Akashi," Midorima sang bartender memanggilnya, "bisa kesini sebentar? Kurasa kita kehabisan _white wine_ dan _cocktail_. Aku tak yakin kalau kita harus mengeluarkannya jam segini, tapi beberapa tamu memesannya."

"Persediaan masih ada di gudang. Mintalah pada Kouki dan Kotaro untuk mengambilnya."

Mata Midorima segera memicing saat mendengar jawaban Akashi. Dicondongkan tubuh tingginya ke arah sang pemilik _cafe_ yang lebih pendek darinya, kini satu tangan diposisikan di samping wajahnya—berniat berbisik. "Hei, kau gila? Ini masih siang dan banyak anak sekolah yang datang. Kau tahu aku tak ahli bicara dengan pelanggan, jadi aku ingin kau saja yang menjelaskan kepada mereka kalau kita tak mungkin menyediakan minuman beralkohol jam segini."

Jelas Akashi tak suka ide itu. Akashi benci diperintah. "Kau memerintahku, Shintarou?"

Midorima mengernyitkan keningnya. "Aku...meminta tolong padamu sebagai pemilik _cafe_." Elakknya cepat sambil melirik ke sudut meja barnya, ke tempat tiga orang wanita dewasa yang memperhatikan mereka berdua sambil berbisik-bisik menggoda.

Sial! Midorima tak pernah bisa terbiasa dengan wanita manusia yang suka menggoda. Mencium aroma parfum mereka yang menusuk saja rasanya bisa membuat Midorima pingsan di tempat. Tak peduli sudah berapa puluh tahun ia membiasakan diri hidup dengan cara ini, tetap saja sulit.

"Sial," gerutu Midorima pelan.

Mendengar gerutuan itu, Akashi pun menghela nafas. Jelas pemilik iris heterokromatik itu paham masalah yang menggelayuti pengawalnya itu. "Baiklah, Shintarou. Masuk ke dalam untuk menenangkan dirimu. Aku tak mau kau mengamuk dan mengacaukan _cafe_ lagi. Biar aku yang urus bagian ini." Perintah Akashi mutlak.

"Terima kasih." Midorima memijit pelipisnya sambil bergegas meninggalkan posisinya di belakang meja bartender dimana kini Akashi yang berdiri disana.

Sepeninggal Midorima, Akashi menghampiri sekumpulan wanita dewasa yang telah mengerling nakal kepadanya. Satu dari mereka, berambut coklat panjang, bahkan sempat mencolek tangan Akashi manja. Jika mereka bukan pelanggan, mungkin Akashi akan membunuh mereka tanpa sisa.

"Maaf." Tapi Akashi tersenyum. "Kami tak bisa menyediakan alkohol jam segini. Jika Nona sekalian berkenan, aku akan merekomendasikan satu racikan segar _cafe_ kami. Apa kalian berminat?"

Satu dari mereka, yang berambut hitam dengan penampilan yang berlebihan—_ganguro_, langsung merengut manja. Ia berdiri, menepuk pipi Akashi genit. "Kalau begitu kau harus menemani kami. Mau 'kan?"

Senyum Akashi pudar. Matanya menatap wanita itu dingin. "Aku menolak. Ini _cafe_, bukan _host club_. Jika kalian ingin pelayanan berlebihan, maka ini bukan tempat kalian." Tangannya merayap di meja bar, meraih sebuah gelas berisi air dan mengangkatnya ke hadapan wanita tadi.

PRANG!

Ketiga wanita itu membisu. Beberapa dari pengunjung dan pelayan yang berada di sekitar meja bar hening. Semua menatap Akashi dengan tangan yang berdarah karena menggenggam gelas tadi sampai pecah.

"Pergi..."

Wajah ketiga wanita tadi pucat seketika. Buru-buru mereka menarik tas, meletakkan uang sekenanya dan berlari keluar dari _cafe_ sebelum sang pemilik itu membunuh mereka. Midorima yang tadi mengintip dari balik pintu dapur hanya menghela nafas dan memilih keluar, menghampiri Akashi yang sedang menjilati darahnya sendiri. Apa yang Akashi lakukan jelas membuat beberapa pengunjung bergidik ngeri plus terpana.

Antara mengerikan dan keren. Entahlah...

"Lagi, Akashi?"

"Mereka membuatku muak."

Midorima mendesah sambil mengangguk. "Baiklah aku mengerti. Biar aku disini lagi dan kau bisa melakukan apapun semaumu, _Boss_. Meminta tolong pada _Youkai_ semacam dirimu memang selalu salah." Ujarnya menyerah sambil mendorong tubuh Akashi keluar dari balik meja bartender.

Akashi hanya tersenyum tak peduli sambil terus menjilati darahnya.

~OoOoO~

_Pemuda berambut biru itu menggenggam erat _katana_-nya, menatap lurus ke target di hadapannya dan memusatkan tenaga di kedua telapak tangannya. Perlahan diayunkan cukup tinggi, lalu ia menggerakkan _katana-_nya di sekitar sebuah pohon apel yang berbuah lebat. Saat ayunan pedang itu berhenti, beberapa butir apel pun berjatuhan ke tanah._

_Dia tersenyum puas._

"_Tidakkah itu sia-sia? Menggunakan _katana_ hanya untuk memetik apel. Kau bisa memintaku mengambilkannya...Tetsuya."_

"_Akashi-kun?" Si rambut biru yang bernama Tetsuya hanya tersenyum kecil sambil melirik ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang mengenakan _hakama_ hitam tengah berdiri di balik pohon apel._

_Tetsuya memunguti apel hasil petikannya. "Aku tak suka meminta tolong untuk hal kecil." lanjutnya ringan._

_Akashi hanya menghela nafas. Perlahan kakinya membawa ia mendekati Tetsuya yang sudah bersila di rumput. Akashi duduk dihadapannya, memandang lekat-lekat Tetsuya yang memakan buah apel ranum itu. Kening Akashi mengkerut._

"_Enak?"_

_Tetsuya mengangguk. "Mau coba?" ia menyodorkan apel ditangannya ke arah Akashi yang sontak mundur sambil mengernyitkan hidung. Bau apel yang manis bagi Akashi itu agak menjijikan. Penciuman seorang _ookami_ (serigala) seperti dirinya tidak sama dengan penciuman Tetsuya yang manusia terhadap buah._

_Sadar akan ekspresi di wajah Akashi, pemuda dengan iris batu safir cerah itu terkekeh pelan. "Kalau seperti ini mungkin Akashi-kun mau?"_

_Tetsuya meraih _katana_-nya lagi. Hati-hati, ia menggoreskan mata _katana_ itu di pergelangan tangannya. Tampaknya ia terbiasa dengan hal itu, karena saat sayatan itu membuat sebuah luka tipis, Tetsuya sama sekali tak meringis kesakitan. Dengan tenang ia meneteskan darahnya sendiri di atas daging putih apel ditangannya._

_Adegan itu secara otomatis membuat Akashi menelan ludah. Aroma darah Tetsuya...begitu menggiurkan baginya. Tercium begitu manis, begitu memabukkan. Sekali mencicipinya maka itu akan membuatmu kecanduan._

_Tetsuya menyodorkan kembali apel itu. "Bagaimana?"_

"_Kau tak harus melakukannya 'kan, jika hanya ingin aku memakan apel." Gerutu Akashi pelan sambil mengambil apel yang kini berbau anyir darah Tetsuya. "Darahmu terlalu berharga untuk dibuang-buang, Tetsuya."_

_Satu tangan bebas Akashi meraih tangan Tetsuya yang terluka. Ia menghadapkan pergelangan tangan penuh darah itu dihadapan bibirnya. Kemudian menjilatinya. Sensasi aneh menggelitik Tetsuya. Lidah Akashi yang dingin dan basah selalu membuatnya bergidi, sekaligus menyukainya._

_Akashi menjilati darah itu sampai habis. Terakhir, ia menjilat luka sayatan di pergelangan tangan Tetsuya dan tersenyum lembut ke hadapan pemuda itu. "Jika hanya ingin memberiku makan, kau tak perlu melakukan hal ini. Kau mengerti?"_

_Tetsuya mengangguk. Mengusap pipi Akashi lembut. "Aku mengerti, Akashi-kun."_

_Perlahan Akashi menarik tangan Tetsuya lagi. Mencium punggung tangan pucat itu dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan mata. Itu adalah cara Akashi mengikat sumpah kepada pemuda dihadapannya. Sumpah bahwa ia akan selalu setia berada disisinya._

_Selamanya..._

~OoOoO~

Langit sore selalu sama seperti biasa. Matahari yang terbenam, semburat-semburat oranye yang penuh bertumpukan dengan sisa langit biru dan suhu yang panas. Jika sore seperti ini, Akashi suka sekali berdiri di depan _cafe_ untuk sekedar meregangkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Tak pernah ia bayangkan kalau menjadi manusia itu merepotkan. Harus mencari uang untuk biaya hidup, bergaul dengan berbagai macam manusia dengan bau yang menjijikan dan banyak hal menyebalkan lainnya yang sampai sekarang tak membuat Akashi terbiasa.

Jika bukan untuk menunggu orang itu dan jika bukan untuk menemukannya yang mungkin terlahir di suatu tempat. Maka Akashi tak akan mau melakukan hal ini. Kalau bukan karena sumpah setianya atas nama Dewa, maka ia akan memilih mati saat pemuda itu mati meninggalkannya.

Ah, saat ini pun ia sangat merindukannya, aroma darah yang selalu membuatnya merasa hidup. Bukan, lebih tepatnya ia sangat merindukan sosok si pemilik aroma darah yang menggiurkan itu. Jika saja ia bisa membaui aroma darah itu lagi lalu merengkuh pemilik darah itu ke dalam pelukannya...

Cuping hidung Akashi bergerak-gerak. Mengendus. Berharap aroma manis darah yang masih ia ingat itu menguar di udara dan sampai ke tempatnya. Biasanya, Akashi tak menemukan apapun. Tapi hari ini...

Sepasang mata heterokromatik itu terbuka lebar.

Aroma manis darah yang sangat ia rindukan. Sore ini aroma itu terbang terbawa angin dan sampai ke tempatnya berdiri. Yang menjadi pertanda bahwa orang yang tengah ia cari ada di sekitar tempat ini.

Tetsuya-nya!

"Aka—ooi, Akashi!" Baru saja Aomine mau memanggilnya, pemuda itu tersentak ketika Akashi sudah berlari begitu cepat meninggalkanya. Penasaran, pemuda itu hanya menatap Akashi yang meloncat ke sebuah atap pertokoan. Gerakannya yang begitu cepat bahkan tak tertangkap mata manusia.

Cuping hidung Aomine bergerak-gerak sekarang. Saat itulah ia ikut terkejut.

"Dia kembali..."

~OoOoO~

"Sial sekali..."

Langkah pemuda itu tersaruk-saruk ketika ia berjalan masuk ke sebuah taman yang penuh dengan beberapa anak kecil yang bermain. Diacuhkannya pandangan horor banyak anak tatkala pemuda dengan tubuh penuh luka itu berjalan melintas. Karena takut, bahkan tak sedikit yang memilih kabur meninggalkan taman. Oh, ayolah! Anak kecil mana yang tidak takut ketika seorang pemuda penuh luka berjalan ke arah mereka.

Pemuda berambut biru itu terbatuk pelan. Dadanya sakit. Lalu beringsut masuk ke sebuah gua buatan yang biasa digunakan untuk bermain petak umpet. Ia pun duduk disana untuk bersembunyi, memandangi tubuh kurusnya yang penuh luka. Jejak darah mengalir tipis dari pelipisnya, bibirnya robek, kemeja biru lautnya sobek disana-sini dan rasa nyeri menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Jelas. Ia baru saja dipukuli.

Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal saat ia memanjangkan kaki. Kemudian meringis sambil memijat lututnya yang kaku. "Seharusnya aku ikut klub karate sewaktu SMP dulu—bukan basket." Gerutunya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan ia hanya diam sambil memasang pendengaran, berharap mereka yang tadi memukulinya tak akan menemukannya disini. Lirikannya mendadak tajam saat ia mendengar satu langkah kaki mendekat ke tempat persembunyiannya.

Seseorang. Dan dia datang kesini, menuju ke tempatnya.

"Kau di dalam..."

Huh? Kening si rambut biru langsung mengkerut. Suara ini begitu tenang, dalam dan lembut. Sama sekali bukan suara yang ia kenal. Bukan salah satu dari mereka yang tadi memukulinya. Lalu siapa?

"Keluarlah."

Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Ditekuknya lagi kedua kaki sambil meringsut semakin jauh dari jalan keluar. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lihat diluar hanya sepasang kaki jenjang berbalut celana panjang hitam.

"Ketika aku memerintahkanmu untuk keluar. Kau harus keluar..."

"Siapa kau?" Akhirnya pemuda itu bertanya dengan suara gemetar. "Mau apa kau denganku?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sepasang kaki itu tertekuk dan si rambut biru kini bisa melihat siapa orang yang tadi bicara dengannya. Wajah itu tak terlalu jelas karena membelakangi cahaya matahari. Tapi sepasang iris dengan warna yang unik itu tampak bersinar. Rambutnya yang merah tampak begitu mempesona.

Pemuda itu tercengang. "Kau..." Dia merasakan sesuatu yang jelas asing disini. Ada sesuatu dari pemuda berambut merah itu yang mengusiknya. Sesuatu yang ia ketahui bukanlah sesuatu yang dimiliki manusia pada umumnya.

"Kau terluka?" tanya si rambut merah pelan.

DEG.

_Kau terluka?_

"Kau...manusia?" Balas si rambut biru dengan was-was.

DEG.

_Kau...manusia?_

Pemuda rambut merah itu —Akashi— ia tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Alih-alih bicara, ia justru mengulurkan tangannya ke arah si rambut biru. Uluran tangan yang begitu familiar untuk Akashi. Dia tersenyum kecil ke arah pemuda yang menatapnya asing. Dan ibarat sihir kecil, dalam waktu beberapa detik uluran itu diraih tangan kecil si rambut biru. Perlahan Akashi menarik orang itu agar keluar dari gua mainan tadi.

Setelah ia keluar, Akashi menariknya berdiri. Namun kedua kaki yang kram itu langsung oleng. Dengan sigap Akashi menangkap tubuh kecil itu sebelum jatuh menghantam tanah, memegangi kedua lengan kurusnya. Saat itulah nafas Akashi tertahan, saat aroma darah dan tubuh yang begitu familiar itu masuk ke cuping hidungnya.

Benar. Memang dia. Bukan hanya wajah, warna mata dan rambut saja yang mirip. Aroma mereka sama. Sama dengan Tetsuya.

"Te..."

"ITU DIA!"

Si pemuda rambut biru tersentak panik. Tiba-tiba didorongnya dada Akashi menjauh, berniat kabur. Tapi saat itu juga ia langsung terjatuh lagi karena rasa sakit di kedua kakinya. "Sial~" gerutunya pelan. Matanya langsung menatap ke depan, ke arah sekelompok pria bertampang preman yang kini mengelilingi mereka berdua.

Akashi masih belum menoleh. Tanpa menoleh ia bisa tahu berapa jumlah orang yang mengepung dan dimana mereka semua. Jika Akashi mau, dalam satu kedipan mata mereka pun bisa dimusnahkannya. Tapi apa Akashi akan melakukan hal itu di depan orang yang tengah panik dihadapannya?

Jawabannya: Tidak.

Kalau kau ingin menipu manusia, maka berperilakulah seperti manusia.

"Apa mereka yang membuatmu terluka?"

Si rambut biru menatap Akashi dan mengangguk pelan.

"Baik." Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah tampan itu. Kini Akashi menoleh dan memandangi para preman itu datar. Dengan tenang, ia menggulung lengan panjang kemeja putihnya sampai siku dan meregangkan otot-otot lehernya. "Kau diam saja disana. Biar aku yang menangani mereka..." _Seperti di masa lalu_.

"Apa-apaan si rambut merah ini? Hajar dia dan bawa anak itu ke hadapan _Boss_! Kita sudah kehabisan waktu!"

Lima orang langsung berlari menerjang ke arah Akashi. Tak ada persiapan apapun dari Akashi yang hanya berdiri menunggu. Sampai kelimanya melancarkan serangan secara langsung. Si rambut biru yang Akashi lindungi sontak memejamkan matanya takut, tak berani melihat Akashi dipukuli. Yang ia dengar hanya suara pukulan, langkah-langkah berat dan suara berdebum yang kencang.

_Si rambut merah itu akan mati..._

"Kau tak bisa melihatku jika kau memejamkan matamu..."

Suara si rambut merah terdengar. Masih sama tenangnya dan kenyataan itu membuat si rambut biru keheranan. Segera dibuka matanya, saat itulah sepasang manik _aqua_ itu melebar saat melihat lima preman yang mengejarnya sudah jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Dalam waktu semenit Akashi menumbangkan mereka semua.

"Kau..."

"Ayo pergi!" Akashi langsung menarik tangan pemuda itu tanpa aba-aba, tak peduli ia bisa berlari atau tidak. Dan saat kedua genggaman tangan itu mengerat, perasaan yang begitu aneh menggelitik perut Akashi. Membuatnya tersadar betapa ia merindukan genggaman hangat di tangannya itu.

Dewa... Akashi rasa ia bisa meledak sekarang.

Keduanya langsung berlari keluar dari wilayah taman begitu saja.

Satu dari preman itu berdiri. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Cepat bangun dan jangan biarkan dia kabur! _Boss_ bisa membunuh ki—!" Belum sempat ia selesai bicara, tubuhnya menegang saat sesuatu yang begitu dingin menempel di lehernya. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan apapun sebelumnya, tapi kini ia tahu seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya dan menempelkan pisau di lehernya.

Pria berkulit gelap itu terkekeh. "Kau pikir akan kubiarkan kau mengganggu momen penting ini, huh?"

Preman tadi menelan ludah kecut.

"Aku bisa menebas lehermu dengan mudah. Tapi aku tak akan melakukannya." Aomine berdecak santai sambil melirik ke jalan keluar taman. Akashi dan si rambut biru sudah tak kelihatan lagi. Ia tersenyum dan kembali menatap ke depan, dimana semua preman itu memandanginya ngeri.

Sepasang iris safir gelap Aomine menyala. "Jika sekali lagi kalian melukai Tetsu... Kalian akan mati ditanganku." Setelah mengatakan itu Aomine menghilang, membuat si preman jatuh gemetaran di tanah.

Pemuda itu sudah muncul lagi di atas besi penyangga ayunan. Entah bagaimana caranya, gerakannya begitu cepat. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tahu kalau dia bukan manusia. Toh nyatanya memang bukan.

Mata Aomine menatap lurus ke depan. "Akhirnya kita menemukannya... Seratus tahun, ya? Tetsu..."

~OoOoO~

Akashi masih menarik tangan pemuda tadi. Sebenarnya Akashi mendengar deru nafas pemuda itu yang tak stabil dan sesekali langkahnya tersaruk nyaris terjatuh. Tapi otak Akashi seakan memerintahkannya untuk terus berlari. Seolah pemuda itu akan melebur sebagai ilusi jika Akashi melepaskan genggamannya dan perasaan itu membuat Akashi takut. Takut kehilangan lagi.

Tapi diperlakukan bak budak yang pantas diseret tentu bukan hal menyenangkan, tak peduli yang menyeret itu adalah penolongmu atau bukan. Dan pemuda berambut biru itu sudah terlalu lelah untuk berlari, tubuhnya sakit semua. Saat mereka sampai di wilayah pertokoan yang cukup ramai, saat itulah pemuda bermanik _aqua_ itu menyentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Akashi.

Sesuatu yang membuat tubuh Akashi mematung tak percaya. Karena Tetsuya tak pernah menolak genggaman tangan Akashi. Karena Tetsuya akan selalu menuruti kemanapun Akashi pergi.

"Te—"

"Maafkan aku," Pemuda itu langsung menatap Akashi datar, memotong ucapan Akashi. "Aku berterima kasih karena Anda telah menolongku. Tapi tak perlu membawaku sejauh ini. Mereka tak akan mengejarku sampai tempat ini."

Sadarlah Akashi bahwa pemuda ini tak sepenuhnya Tetsuya yang ia kenal. Tetsuya-nya tak pernah berwajah sedatar itu. Tetsuya-nya adalah seorang pemuda kuat yang mampu membakar habis sebuah rumah dan menebas orang hingga mati dengan _katana_ kesayangannya. Meski pertama kali bertemu Tetsuya-nya dalam keadaan penuh luka, tapi Tetsuya-nya bukan orang lemah.

Lalu pemuda dihadapannya ini siapa?

Bibir Akashi terkatup rapat saat sepasang manik safir cerah itu memenjarakan tubuhnya. Ingin bicara, ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak ada yang bisa Akashi katakan. Sepertinya mata yang begitu jernih itu mengatakan suatu perintah untuknya agar diam.

Perintah Akashi memang selalu absolut. Tapi perintah Tetsuya itu mutlak bagi Akashi. Bahkan sebelum Tetsuya mengatakannya, Akashi akan langsung menaatinya.

Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya, masih dengan ekspresi yang datar. "Tuan?"

"Ah," Barulah Akashi tersadar. Ia mengulas senyum tipis. "Maaf. Apa lukamu sakit? Jika kau mau, aku bisa mengajakmu ke _cafe_-ku untuk mengobati lukamu." Akashi tak pernah sebaik itu kepada orang lain, terlebih orang asing.

Tapi karena orang dihadapannya ini mungkin saja Tetsuya-nya, jadi Akashi tak mungkin memperlakukannya dengan sinis.

"Tidak. Terima kasih."

Sudah Akashi duga. Dia pasti menolak.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas sambil mengusap jejak darah di pelipisnya, kemudian meringis saat rasa perih menyerang bibirnya. Meski tubuhnya penuh luka dan ia merasa sakit, wajahnya tetap datar. Mata Akashi menatap lekat-lekat sosok yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Matanya sarat dengan kerinduan. Setiap gerakan, setiap tarikan nafas, setiap lekuk tubuh yang tampak di tubuh itu, semua seakan menuntun Akashi kembali ke masa lalu yang telah berkarat diingatannya. Tak peduli seratus tahun berlalu dari hari itu, ternyata Akashi masih mampu mengingat setiap inchi kenangan itu begitu jelas. Saat sepasang iris biru itu menatapnya tulus, setiap desahan lembut nafasnya di telinga Akashi, kebaikan hatinya. Semua begitu kuat mengoyak habis ingatannya.

Tanpa Akashi sadari, tangannya sudah bergerak dan mendarat di pipi pemuda yang kini memandanginya ketakutan.

"Tu-tuan...maaf...?"

Sadar dengan tangannya, Akashi langsung menarik tangannya lagi dan tersenyum kikuk. "Ah, maafkan aku." Akashi tak pernah meminta maaf sebelumnya, kecuali meminta maaf kepada Tetsuya-nya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu merogoh saku kemejanya, mengeluarkan secarik kartu nama dan menyerahkannya ke pemuda berambut biru. Ia menerimanya, membaca nama yang tertera itu sambil mengingatnya.

"Akashi Seijuurou...?"

_Jadi namamu Akashi Seijuurou?_

Akashi tersenyum saat pemuda itu melafalkan namanya perlahan. Ditepuknya kepala biru itu lembut. "Datanglah kepadaku jika kau butuh sesuatu."

Jelas itu kalimat yang aneh. Mereka baru bertemu hari ini dan si rambut merah sudah menawarkan bantuan semacam ini? Mencurigakan. Pemuda itu tahu ada yang tak beres dari si pemuda berambut merah. Tapi karena malas berlama-lama dekat dengannya, ia hanya mengangguk saja.

Kemudian pemuda itu membungkuk. "Terima kasih atas pertolongannya." Lalu berbalik dan berjalan tertatih meninggalkan Akashi.

Untuk beberapa detik Akashi sempat memandangi punggung kecil yang semakin menjauh itu. Hanya mampu memandangi meski satu bagian di hatinya kini memerintahkan untuk meraih tubuh itu agar tak lari lagi. Tapi Akashi tentu tak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Sekalipun pemuda itu memanglah orang yang ia tunggu selama ini. Karena bagi pemuda itu, Akashi hanya orang asing.

"Jadi," Suara Aomine membuat perhatian Akashi teralih.

Akashi berbalik, menemukan Aomine yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kau dan aku tahu kalau orang itulah yang kita cari. Hanya dengan mencium aroma darah dan tubuhnya, menjadi bukti kalau mereka memang orang yang sama. Wajahnya juga mirip." Tambah Aomine. Matanya mengikuti gerak Akashi yang berjalan melewatinya dan lurus menyusuri trotoar.

Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tapi Tetsuya-ku tak pernah berbau seperti rubah."

"Huh? Maksudmu...ada _Kitsune _(rubah) yang berkeliaran disekitarnya?" Untuk pertanyaan itu, Aomine hanya mendapat dehaman kecil sebagai jawaban. Pemuda itupun bertanya lagi, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Akashi?"

Sepasang iris _scarlet-gold_ itu menatap lurus ke depan. Bibirnya meninggalkan seringaian tipis yang menakutkan. Aomine bisa melihat aura merah yang menguar tipis dari tubuh Akashi yang kelihatan senang. "Apa lagi yang akan kulakukan, Daiki? Tentu saja akan kubuat dia kembali kepadaku. Karena dia masih memiliki sumpah yang belum ditepati. Dia Tetsuya-ku..."

.

.

Pemuda berambut biru itu masih memandangi kartu nama ditangannya. Ia masih ingat betul sosok asing yang tadi menyelamatkannya. Meski ini pertama kali mereka bertemu, rasanya sepasang iris dwi-warna itu begitu familiar baginya. Malas menebak, pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan kalau iris itu mungkin sama dengan warna mata salah satu kucing peliharaannya ketika kecil dulu. Apapun itu, terserah saja. Ia tak mau pusing-pusing hanya karena orang asing.

"Akashi Seijuurou..."

Setiap ia melafalkan satu nama itu, memorinya seakan terpecah ke saat dimana ia pertama kali melihat sosok itu beberapa menit yang lalu. Ketika ia merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang asing dari tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis sekarang. "Aku tak tahu kalau _Youkai_ bisa memiliki kartu nama," gumamnya jenaka. "Tapi aku tak membutuhkan bantuan siapapun. Mau manusia, ataupun siluman." Lanjutnya ketika ekspresi wajahnya kembali datar.

Dilirik sebuah tong sampah yang ada didekatnya. Dihampiri dan segera dibuang kartu nama kecil itu begitu saja. Manik biru langit itu kini menatap ke atas, tatapan matanya berubah dingin saat sepasang bola mata itu berkilat misterius. "Karena di dunia ini, tak ada satupun yang boleh dipercayai."

Suara getar ponsel di saku celananya membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia meraih ponsel itu dengan malas, seakan sudah bisa menebak siapa si penelepon. Ia sudah membayangkan suara melengking pemuda di seberang jalur teleponnya yang akan dengan khawatir menanyakan keadaannya. Dan memang begitu adanya.

"_Tetsuyacchi! Kau ada di mana? Dari tadi tak mengangkat teleponku! Aku khawatir setengah mati, tahu?"_

Pemuda bersurai biru itu tersenyum tipis. Ia berusaha menahan perih lukanya agar tak menimbulkan suara-suara desisan saat menjawab panggilan itu. Kalau pemuda yang sedang meneleponnya saat ini tahu ia tengah terluka, tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana jadinya nanti.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kise-kun...Jangan khawatir."

Kise, nama pemuda yang dipanggil hanya bisa berjengit pelan, seolah tak bisa ditipu dengan akting si surai biru. _"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuyacchi?"_

Pemuda yang bernama Tetsuya itu mengangguk. "Ya, Kise-kun. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kemudian ucapan singkat Tetsuya diikuti dengan suara helaan nafas lega. _"Syukurlah, Tetsuyacchi. Sekarang kau ada di mana? Aku akan menjemputmu segera!"_

Tidak, Kise tak boleh melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini sekarang. Kalau saja ia mengetahuinya, bisa dipastikan amarah pemuda bersurai emas itu akan meledak. Sebab, Tetsuya sendiri merasakan bahwa aura yang meguar keluar dari pemuda yang bernama Kise tersebut juga tidak kalah asingnya dengan aura yang menguar dari tubuh Akashi Seijuurou—pemuda yang baru dikenalnya.

Aura seorang _youkai_...

.

.

_To be continue~_

* * *

A/N :

Selamat pagi, siang, malam (kapanpun readers membacanya) ^^

Bokutachi wa Infi to Yuna desu!

Sebelumnya kami mohon maaf atas chapter satu yang dipublish agak lama. Seperti yang kami sebutkan, karena ini fic collaboration kami, jadi ada banyak hal yang harus dirundingkan sebelum di publish. Terlebih lagi kesibukan masing-masing. Untuk chapter satu ini, mungkin akan lebih dominan cara penulisan InfiKiss, tapi di chapter dua akan dilanjutkan oleh Yuna Seijuurou. Semoga minna menikmati cerita kami. ^^

At least, makasih untuk yang membaca chapter sebelumnya.

Terakhir... Review please? Review kalian memberikan semangat kami untuk melanjutkan. ^^

See you next chapter!

Sign,

InfiKiss & Yuna Seijuurou


End file.
